For Curiosity
by Kuchiki-koo
Summary: Sometimes, Sesshomaru wished that Rin hadn't started speaking again. Because once they start talking, it's only a matter of time before they start asking. Father-Daughter, no proper timeline.
1. Did you break him?

**Cute little one-shot with Jaken bashing and futuristic toys.**

**I don't own Inuyasha. **

**

* * *

**

**Careless Lord Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru was standing at the very edge of a cliff, staring at the vast below him. Jaken believed that his lord was carefully rethinking his next move against Naraku. Rin had briefly considered that the dog demon was trying to burn the image of trees into his mind before continuing to amuse herself by running around in the clearing near the cliff.

In truth, Sesshomaru was training with Tensaiga. He focused on yet another tree, memorising its appearance, looking at how its leaves waved in the wind, feeling its life within its branches. After a few moments of this, Tensaiga hummed quietly in his mind to inform him that, once again, he had chosen the wrong tree. As if to give him a hint, he suddenly got the impression of the scent of flowers. Determined to prove his worth, Sesshomaru did his best to find a tree with flowers. Kagome ever heard of this, she would have probably said that he was playing 'I Spy' with his sword.

Rin seemed to have finally gotten tired of running around, and was now examining Jaken, taking in every little wrinkle in his reptilian skin. It was slightly disturbing for him. After a few moments, he squawked at her, and before long, the pair was arguing again, with Jaken calling Rin a nuisance and Rin innocently pointing out his many flaws. At length, Rin ended the verbal battle by asking Sesshomaru a completely random – or so Jaken believed – question. "Lord Sesshomaru, did they force you to take Jaken?"

The dog demon looked at her emotionlessly, but she wasn't fooled. The dog demon was curious, and if she didn't specify, it would probably kill him. "You know, because you accidently broke him?"

"Rin, how dare you! Our great lord will never do anything 'accidentally'! He does not make mistakes, because he is-" Jaken paused as Rin's words sank in. "Broke?"

Seeing that all three – or four, if Ah and Un were to be counted separately – demons were waiting for an explanation, Rin complied to give them one, "When I met Lady Kagome, she gave me a new toy, and she said that she almost broke it at the store, and that if she did then she would have been forced to buy it, but she got it anyway for me because she thought that I needed some toys, so she told me this story when she gave it to me!"

All the little girl got for her lengthy speech was a few blank stares and a lot of silence. She was a little disappointed. As soon as Sesshomaru saw her lips beginning to form a frown, he hastily snapped out of his shock and asked, "Why is Jaken broken?"

Rin gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru never noticed?"

Again, she got blank stares. Wondering how Sesshomaru could track Naraku but not notice this, Rin deduced that her lord wasn't a 'smart shopper' and needed some advice.

"Haven't you ever noticed that Jaken has no nose before, Lord Sesshomaru?"

_If I met Rin before, I would have never been shocked to see that I inherited Tensaiga. This girl suprises me every day. And just by speaking, too._

Sighing, Sesshomaru made a mental note to steer clear of Inuyasha's group and proceeded to explain to his confused ward why Jaken had no 'nose'.

"Jaken does have a nose. It is located at the end of his beak. His nose is not like that of a human, so you cannot see it."

"Oh." The girl took a few moments to digest this new information, and then she smiled and said, "I'm glad the Jaken is not broken!"

_And __**I'm **__glad that you have yet to see me in my true form, or ask about my demon markings…_

_

* * *

_

The next day, Sesshomaru returned from another fruitless round of questioning the local demons about Naraku's whereabouts to find a scene that made him die of laughter – on the inside. From the outside, the demon lord seemed to stare blankly at the sight before him while he tried his best to control his emotions.

Jaken was chasing Rin. Nothing new there. Rin was running with a strangely shaped rod in her hand, with a black tip on one end and a small model of a dog's head on the other end. Written impossibly neatly on one side were the words 'PERMANENT MARKER'. Jaken's face – or more precisely, what was drawn onto it – was _definitely_ new. And if the words on the 'marker' were true, then the badly drawn nose holes and bushy eyebrows on the toad's face were permanent.

"Jaken."

The toad stopped screeching and the girl stopped giggling. But while Jaken trembled with fear, Rin happily announced: "Look Lord Sesshomaru, I fixed him for you."

"…."

* * *

So Jaken got less respect from anything that saw his face for the next few days, until he finally made it clear to Rin that he did not like what she had done to him. That was when she revealed a small bottle of strange smelling liquid that had come with Kagome's 'gift'. With his face once again lacking a visible nose and free of eyebrows, Sesshomaru felt that they no longer needed to go out of their way to avoid any demons that he sensed.

But still, both he and Ah-Un took precautions for another week, with either Ah or Un keeping watch while the other slept and Sesshomaru positioning himself high in the braches of a tree in case he dozed off. Because none of them wanted anything drawn on their faces, or desired to smell like nail polish remover.

* * *

**If you like this, fav it and review, I might continue this if enough people like it. And yes, it was one of those cheap markers that come off with nail polish, the ones with animal heads. I wonder what Kagome was thinking, giving Rin such a dangerous toy?**


	2. Will you smile?

**This story takes place over the course of 8 years, so be careful! also, I've added my own little 'life after the jewel' bits in here, so don't take them officially!**

**Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Smile, Lord Sesshomaru!**

An eight year old Rin looked at her lord from her seat on Ah-Un. "Why don't you smile, Lord Sesshomaru? It's a beautiful day, and there are flowers everywhere! Smile!"

"How dare you, you insolent girl! You cannot command our Lor- "

"Jaken." The green imp clamped its mouth tighter than a clam.

"But why? Why-y-y? Why not, Lord Ses-sho-ma-ru?"

The dog demon winced as he heard his young ward start whining. As if his sensitive ears didn't have enough to bear.

**

* * *

**

"My Lord, due to none other than your magnificent Bakusaiga, that disgusting half-demon retch Naraku has finally been defeated!"

"Hn."

As Jaken continued to praise his almighty lord, Rin had one small question come into her mind. "Why is it that you don't smile, Lord Sesshomaru? You have defeated Naraku."

Silence.

"Is it because Kagome and Inuyasha have disappeared? Are you sad?"

The demon looked at the girl, the tears still marking a clear path down her face. Silently, he turned and looked at setting sun.

"I hope they come back…"

_It has been two days…perhaps… _

**

* * *

**

The girl watched as Totosai hammered the broken sword with a rhythm that only he knew, and she constantly shifted her gaze from the two brothers. Even though there was none of old tension was between them anymore, Inuyasha still insisted on picking fights with his brother.

"Inuyasha, I know that you're upset with Kagome being gone, but just because you don't get to slice demon puppets every day anymore doesn't mean that you have to attack Sesshomaru every time you see him!"

"Sango's right, Kagome is probably a lot happier, not to metion safer, back in her own time, and- OW!"

"Geez Miroku, _you_ still haven't changed, even after one and a half years! And if you ask me, what Inuyasha needs most is a good sit!" the young fox demon stated.

"I think _you're_ the one who needs a little punishment!" the half demon shouted as he began to pursue the defenceless fox. "My Tetsuiga might be busted, but I can still rip you to shreds!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Rin watched as everyone started to go away, either back to their homes or into the tree line. After a while, she asked the two aged demons: "Lord Sesshomaru is definitely more powerful than Lord Inuyasha now, especially with Tetsuiga broken, right?

The demon smith sighed. "Yes, it's been like that ever since the well stopped working, you know? Or maybe it's because that girl is gone. I always liked her."

"Isn't that something that Lord Sesshomaru always wanted?"

The sword smith and flea looked at each other, before answering, "Yes."

"So why didn't he smile?"

Once again, the two aged demons gave each other a knowing glace before Myoga explained. "Rin, I'm not sure about you, because you're, um, _special_, but when Lord Sesshomaru smiles at anything else…" the flea demon gulped. "It usually means that someone would get hurt, really, _really _badly."

_But if I'm special… I might be able to do something about that!_

**

* * *

**

Rin giggled as she watched the dog-eared offspring of Inuyasha run past, eager to inform everyone of the good news.

Throwing a whip of demon fur lazily from her perch in the branches of a tree, she grinned maliciously as she examined her catch – a red headed fox demon. "So, Shippo, boy or girl?"

"Couldn't you just shout? Geez, I think that these gifts that Sesshomaru's giving you are becoming more violent."

The girl just stared into the sky while she waited for her answer. Soon, the fox demon got tired of being tied up and gave in. "It's a girl. Another mini-Inuyasha to mess up my toys and chase me around. Hmpf."

Breaking out of her trancelike state, Rin giggled and went to inform her lord of the newest addition to his family. However, she wasn't too far away to miss the cheeky fox's last statement: "And stay away from Sesshomaru for a bit, you're becoming more like him!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Entering a secluded glade, Rin found Sesshomaru resting under a tree.

"There's another female pup in the family!" she almost shouted at the demon. She couldn't help it; she always got excited at times like these. It had been a miracle that she had made it to the tree line without skipping and cheering.

"Hn."

"Aww. Se-sho-ma-ru-u-u! Aren't you hap-py?"

The demon in question opened his eyes and blinked a few times before wisely replying, "Yes."

"Then SMILE!"

"I do not see the need."

"Aw! That's too bad!"

"Go play, Rin."

Pouting comically, the girl left him in peace.

**

* * *

**

Now sixteen, and looking rather strange dressed in demon fur with a demon sword at her side, Rin smiled as Sesshomaru landed in front of her. As Kagome would put it, it was her 'time to shine'.

Expertly flipping the magical necklace over the head of her demon lord and around his neck, Rin began speak. And as she spoke, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Totosai, Kirara, Ah-Un, Jaken, Kohaku, Miroku, and all the rest approached the pair, to see a miracle take place.

"It's a beautiful day, and the flowers are blooming! Demons far and wide fear your name! The Western Lands are in a time of peace! Your friends and family are around! Come_ on_, Lord Sesshomaru, _smile_!

The demon blinked in surprise, not quite comprehending what just happened.

"Lord Sesshomaru…"

Then, Sesshomaru grinned for all he was worth. After all, he would rather be caught dead than beside his brother eating the dirt.

"Well," Myoga said, "I never thought that I would've seen the day when Sesshomaru's smile didn't herald the pain of another!"

And as the applause filled the clearing, Rin confidently replied: "Actually, _Lord Sesshomaru_ would be in a lot of pain right now if he _didn't_ smile!"

And Sesshomaru grinned like an idiot all the time, wishing that the nightmare would just end.

**

* * *

**

**Looks like Sesshy isn't the top dog anymore, eh? Oh, and I'm going to try to upload a new chapter after 10 favs, I'm thinking of saying that reviews count as 2 favs. LOL yes, I'm charging for chapters!**

**IM MEAN LIKE SESSHY WHEN HES DEMON YAARGH! - has red demon eyes- **


	3. Would you like to play

**Sowwy to have been gone so long, was sick and had school. Now, no school! Yayz! I don't own Inuyasha, and this story was partly inspired by Tsubame-go's Talk to the Hand fanfic. I don't own Simon Says, either. And I don't own stalkers, or Japan. I think that's settled.

* * *

**

**Slang Thang**

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to play 'Simon Says' with me and Master Jaken?"

"What? You stupid child, when did I ever agree to play? You insolent human girl, you do nothing but-"

"Jaken."

Silence.

"I learnt this game from Shippo. Okay Master Jaken, here are the rules! Whenever I say Simon Says…"

Sesshomaru ignored the pair for a while, instead concentrating on the scent of a certain wind sorceress…

* * *

Kagura followed Sesshomaru's group closely*****, wondering how to get his assistance. Or even better, his heart. Still, even though she had next to no chance of achieving either of those goals, she enjoyed watching Rin's antics. To be both free and protected, especially by Sesshomaru…

Kagura frowned as the Rin explained Simon Says to a rather disgruntled Jaken. _Who would want to play a __**game**__ where you have to obey someone?_

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and friends were eating dinner in Kaede's hut. It had been quite a while since they had last visited the village, and Kagome had gone back to restock her gargantuan bag, and take a few tests. The rest of the group were just happy to be sleeping under a roof after a meal that wasn't scavenged from the wild.

Unfortunately, that also meant that they had to endure the ruckus that was Shippo and Inuyasha fighting in a confined space. And Kagome wasn't around to 'Sit' anyone.

"Give me your dumplings, Inuyasha!"

"No! You ate your own, so back off, shrimp. These are mine!"

"No! Gimme!"

"Why?"

The fox demon thought for a while, then: "Because Simon said so!"

* * *

Miroku laughed happily, surrounded by women. _That exorcism went rather well…_

Unfortunately, he was caught. "Hey, Miroku…"

"S-sango? Isn't knocking me out too harsh a punishment?"

"Don't worry, Simon said that it was a very fitting punishment."

_Thunk._

_

* * *

_

Koga and Inuyasha were once again fighting over Kagome.

_If Hojo ever met these two, he wouldn't stand a chance…. _Kagome sighed. Why couldn't those two see that all their friends were just watching them act like children? _I really can't believe that all this fuss is over me!_

Just as she prepared to engage Sango in a talk about fashion of the future, something caught her ears.

"Back off and leave her alone, you mangy mutt!"

"Yeah, and who do you think you are, Simon?"

Kagome was surprised that one little game could become an insult.

_I wonder just how far this has spread?_

_

* * *

_

And it had spread very far indeed. Sliding open the door to the room of her most despised enemy, Kagura was greeted by her sister, Kanna.

"You have returned, Kagura."

"Like I had a choice."

The room's third occupant spoke. "Ah, Kagura. I have a job for you…"

"Of course… _Simon_._"_

* * *

_A few weeks ago, in a secluded glade, Kagome and Sango, along with a fox demon and a two tailed cat, had just returned from a relaxing dip in a hot spring not far from their campsite. _

_While the men went for their turn, Kagome turned to Shippo and said, "_Shippo, would you like to play 'Simon Says'?"

**

* * *

**

*Japan's first stalker?

Anyway, I hope you liked that! Hehehe, focused a bit more on Inuyasha in general, not just Sesshy-Rin. Next chappie might be like that too... I dunno. Oh well.


End file.
